


redemption

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: skamweek2017 [5]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), SKAM (TV)
Genre: and I didn't chose friends????, guys idek how this happened, i was given the choice between Friedns episode AU and Movie of my choice AU, i'm as confused as you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Imperator Sana doesn't know what to make of the stranger they're stuck with. // skam week day 7





	redemption

Chris is doing an inventory of all their ammunition when Sana climbs out of the War rig; Eva and Noora are fast asleep next to her, curled into one another.

She moves her arm experimentally. Her prosthesis isn’t fixed as well as she’d like, but it’s all she could do with what she had, and it’s good enough for now.

Sana exchanges a small smile with Vilde as she passes her and the War boy on her way along the rig. Vilde’s handing him tools under the rig.

Sana’s still not entirely sure if it’s clever to trust him with repairs, but Vilde has taken pity on him, his unwilling blood donor agreed, and she has to admit the War boys know a lot of tricks she doesn’t. She’s been an Imperator too long. Let the War boys do her dirty work. She hates herself for it. But then, she always finds a reason for that.

She reaches her destination soon enough, nudging his leg with her foot when he doesn’t look up at her approach. He gestures for her to sit down next to him, and she does. “So. Are you going to tell me your name?”

“Does it matter?”he asks, and she wants to say _of course it does_ , but she says, “I suppose not. I’ll just have to keep calling you idiot, then.”

“Better than bloodbag.” His tone is flat. She can’t tell if he is joking.

“More accurate, anyway,”she quips, and he chuckles. She doesn’t know when she last joked. She panics. She changes the tone. “So, you really think we should keep the War boy around?”

“Magnus is a good boy,”he says, correcting her without correcting her. She never thought to ask the War boy’s name. She supposes Vilde knows it. She’s ashamed for not asking, and angry that he wasn’t even trying to make her feel this way. He’s still talking as if he didn’t. “It’s not like he chose his life.” His mouth curls in disgust. “His halflife.”

“Look who suddenly learned to talk.” It comes out rather snider than she wanted. But he’s barely said ten words until now. She gives him a small, apologetic smile.“None of us chose any of this.”

“You chose to go,”he says, dark eyes earnestly fixed on hers. “You chose to take them with you. That was brave. Very brave.”

“Foolish,”she counters. She bites her lip, reaching up to fiddle with the edge of her headscarf nervously. “I’d have an easier time without them, and Immortan Niko wouldn’t be as on my trail.”

“You don’t mean that,”he says, as if he truly knows that. He even smiles.

“I don’t,”she says. “What are you doing over here?”

He’s just sitting in the sand, as far as she can tell. He shrugs. “I’m thinking. What do you do when you need to make a decision?”

“I pray.” The words tumble out before Sana can decide what she wants to answer. Her heart throws its deepest truth, its tightest kept secret at the feet of this stranger. “When I pray, the world makes sense.”

“ _This_ world?”he says, but he doesn’t judge or mock her.

“Yes, this world.” Again, Sana touches the fringe of the fabric wrapped around her head. Chris cut it off of her dress, and handed it to Sana without a word. She doesn’t know how she knew. She couldn’t wear one in those long years in the Citadel. She vaguely remembers her mother’s. Maybe Jamilla will teach her how to fasten it properly once they reach her people. She doesn’t remember why they always fought as children.

He is still looking at her when she reemerges from her own thoughts. He looks curious, but doesn’t press. That’s why she speaks. “There’s so much bad in the world. So much chaos. But when I pray, there’s clarity. Purpose.”

“Purpose,”he repeats, slowly, as if tasting the word, trying to see if it fits in his mouth. “I’d like that. A purpose.”

He says no more, and she doesn’t push, and his gaze turns to the horizon once more.

The silence is companiable. It feels strange. It feels nice.

They sit there until Sana knows she has to move, get back to work.

She nudges his leg with the tip of her boot again, playful for just a moment before she gets to her feet. This is no time for companiable or playful. Maybe when they reach the Green Place. “I’ll see how far the War b- Magnus has gotten with repairs,”she says, already turning to leave. “Get to the rig before we leave you behind, idiot.”

She’s a few yards away when he speaks again.

“Yousef,”he says, and when she turns back around, he’s still staring into the distance. “My name is Yousef.”


End file.
